


After the War

by johtowo



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Confession, Earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Garrison - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Voltron, kind of, klangst, lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johtowo/pseuds/johtowo
Summary: “And then all this shit when we got back to Earth and now it's just...it’s over Keith. It’s over and you’re going to leave again. You’re going to go back to space and I’ll never see you again and-““Tell me not to go.”





	After the War

There was a moment of hesitation from both of the paladins. It wasn't often they spent time together just the two of them, especially now that they were back on Earth. Lance had a family who had missed years of their sons life, and Keith had some time to make up with his mom of course. But here they were, sitting awkwardly in front of the red lion, watching the sunset, neither daring to say a word and break the silence. After a while as the sun dipped beneath the distant desert hills, Lance spoke. 

“You know, you’re a weird guy,” he whispered softly. Keith looked over at him, but didn't say anything. “I used to hate you a lot...back when I was a student. You were so amazing and everyone knew it.” Keith didn't share the same sentiment. “When you left, I was happy at first. I know its a shitty thing to think but… I thought maybe I could be the new Keith. I could show everyone how amazing I was, so I could have someone there tell me I was doing a good job.” Lance sighed, a sad chuckle escaping his throat. “I was a kid. I wanted it all. Didn't get it of course. I think that's what really hurt, you know?”

There was another lapse of silence. Red was silent, merely watching over the two paladins with a calm parental eye. “When you showed up again, I was more excited than I was willing to admit because I missed you. I didn't realize it then but I do now. I missed you a lot. When you didn’t recognize me...it hurt...you know?” Keith nodded silently, watching him with patient eyes. “That's why I forgot the bonding moment you know. Wanted to make you mad...haha..But anyways- We got close over the time we spent in space. We were forced to I guess. I got to become your friend, your right hand man. And then you left. You went with the blade and you left and I-“ Lances eyes were watering and Keith opened his mouth to say something but Lance cut him off. “No Keith I need to finish… please. When you left, I missed you again. I wasn't Shiro’s right hand man I- I was lost. And then you came back like you didnt leave me and you didn't even say anything and I just felt so- so mad. I thought we had gotten closer but then maybe we hadn't and I was wrong. I was confused.” 

Keith inched a little closer to Lance, who did not object. “And then all this shit when we got back to Earth and now it's just...it’s over Keith. It’s over and you’re going to leave again. You’re going to go back to space and I’ll never see you again and-“

“Tell me not to go.” Lance’s eyes widened. Keith had spoken. Quietly, but with surprising sincerity. Five words filled with more emotion than the entirety of Lance’s little speech. His eyes watered and he looked away. Keith moved closer, and closer still. “Lance.” Lance took a shuddering breath. “Look at me. Please.” Lance looked at him, eyes shining under the starlit sky. “Tell me not to go. Tell me to stay.” 

Lance let a tear fall as he looked at Keith and he looked back. His lip trembled and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. Keith put a hand on Lance’s cheek very carefully, and Lance broke. He cried, for how long he doesn't know, but when his sobs turned to sniffles he looked Keith in the eyes and whispered. “Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please follow my twitter @lavalightss


End file.
